There are billions of web pages available through the Internet; however, the majority of such pages are provided in English. As users are connecting to the worldwide web from all around the world, a need for translation machines has become essential for such users who cannot read English.
Several prior art solutions are available that allow users to enter a text, usually a word or a phrase, as an input and receive the text in the requested language, as an output. The input may also be in a form of voice which is being converted to text using a speech-to-text engine. The converted text is translated and may be transformed back to voice.
The shortcomings of prior art solutions is that the requested input is usually translated on a per-word basis, thus such translations maybe inefficient due to terminology differences between languages. Furthermore, the per-word basis translation is performed out of context, and as such the translated text may not be accurate.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the shortcomings of prior art translation solutions.